


A Witch's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brammy Hogwarts AU tied with Harry Potter new generation | What happens when young Hufflepuff Sammy B. meets a muggle and slowly starts falling for his new friend?
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Isabelle Franklin, Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sammy B. Villareal/Braylen Franklin
Kudos: 4





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Braylen and Sammy are not my intellectual propriety, they are from YouTuber Clare Siobhan sims series.

**Samuel Blaze Villareal**  
Sammy B.   
16 y/o, 6th year   
Hufflepuff  
Goofball, Green Thumb

**Lilian Luna Potter**   
Lily, Lils  
16 y/o, 6th year  
Slytherin  
Sarcastic, Night Owl

**Braylen Franklin**  
Bray  
16 y/o,  
Muggle, Year 11  
Active, Cheerful  
  


 **Eliza Gremory**  
El  
17 y/o, 6th year   
Slytherin  
Self Assured, Romantic

**Isabelle Franklin  
** Izzy, Iz  
16 y/o, 6th year   
Ravenclaw  
Creative, Romantic


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going for ice cream in a sunny afternoon in summer turns into something more

  
  
“Sam, please focus on choosing what ice cream you want so we can go and seat! Why did we go to Florian Fortarome’s it would have been much quicker!” complained the short ginger girl tugging at her best friend sleeve to get his attention to focus on what actually mattered to her at that moment. “Because we wanted to go shopping Lils this is why we are in the muggle world, and you know already that I want strawberry ice cream, pink ice cream taste the best!” Lily shocked her head at her best friend's response and ordered the two ice creams.

“Hey you, yes you with the bright red hair, why don't you join us?” Lily said moving her hand in the hair to get the muggle’s attention, who was reasonably so quite confused by what was going on. “Liiils, what are you doing?!” complained the dark-haired boy to his best friend’s antics, he was quite embarrassed at the idea that the cute boy was going to join them at their table, his best friend was really unbelievable sometimes. “Trying to get you a boyfriend silly!” the Slytherin replied like it was the most obvious answer ever. “How about you focus on getting one on your own?” Sammy replied hoping that the red-headed wouldn’t notice his best friend still trying to get his attention. “I don’t want one” replied Lily “Oh finally he’s coming here, he seems as dense as you are Sammy, you’ll be great together!”.   
The muggle sat in one of the free chairs confused why the tattooed girl called him to sit with them but since the store was full he accepted just to not be forced to eat his ice cream while walking. “Hi, I’m Brayleen, thanks for the seat the store is so full and I really didn’t want to eat the ice cream while walking,” he said with a smile, trying to make some small talk with the strange duo. “I’m Lily and this is Sammy B, you guys would get along great!”  
“Lily!” said the dark-haired boy trying to kill his best friend with his eyes, yes he thought that the other boy was really cute but he didn’t even know what to say to the muggle. He decided to just focus on his ice-cream stealing glances at the redheads talking and leaving everything up to the Slytherin. “So are you from around here or are you in London just for the summer?” asked the said Slytherin to Braylen that probably felt like he was under interrogation, after what to Sammy seemed hours, but probably weren’t, the other boy said he had to go but he would give them his number so that they could meet again. The only thing that Sammy managed to do was nod enthusiastically and pull out his phone to let the other type in his number and save the contact, that he later ended up changing adding a little red heart at the end.

“I want a statue in Diagon Alley now, I got you his number!” said Lily standing up and dragging Sammy by his wrist. “He’s totally into you dude if only you would have talked while he was there”  
“I didn't even know what to say! How can you just talk to someone you don’t know, what do you tell them?” asked the Hufflepuff still baffled at the other’s capacity to socialize, he was quite outgoing and talkative but he had always found it difficult to get over the initial getting to know each other, even more so if the other person was someone he found attractive. “Anyway thanks, Lils, but we are going back to Hogwarts in a week, there’s not much point in trying to even talk to him” he added then feeling a bit gloomy that they would be away for four months before being able to room the muggle streets of London in all freedom. “Oh honey you forget who you are talking to, we can always find a way to get back to London, or you can just tell him that you go to a boarding school, which isn't that far off from the truth.” all the ginger received as a reply was a hug. The two spent the rest of their afternoon shopping for clothes since the next time they would go out would be to get school supplies and then it was back to Hogwarts till Christmas. That night Sammy spent most of it chatting with Brayleen turns out that once he went over the initial embarrassment he found himself talking to the other boy without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new revelation might have scared a new friend away...

_ 1st September 4AM _ _   
  
_

**GrilledCheese** Sammy, I wanted to ask you something

**PastelWitch** You can just ask me!

**GrilledCheese** Are you and Lily dating?

**PastelWitch** 😂😂😂😂😂

**GrilledCheese** What? You look close! It’s a question, I’m curious!

**PastelWitch** Why? Are you interested in her?

**GrilledCheese** She’s cute but no thanks, I’m just curious and you haven’t answered my question

**PastelWitch** No, and not even in a million years

**GrilledCheese** Oh okay, I just thought since you were so close

**PastelWitch** Bray, I like boys! Can't believe you haven't noticed

_ GrilledCheese is offline.  
  
_

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

The 1st of September was always an exciting day for Sammy, he loved his parents but he also loved Hogwarts, learning about magic and spending time with his friends, but this year he was less excited to leave for the magical school and the Muggle boy he had befriended had everything to do with it. The night before he stayed up really late, with reasoning he could just sleep on the Hogwarts express, to talk to Braylen. They chatted about the most useless of things, sending each other memes, it was difficult for Sammy to find a way to tell Braylen that he would not be able to chat at night once he went to his boarding school. How do you justify electronic devices not working in a Muggle school? So Sammy simply told him that phones were forbidden at school. During their late-night talk he ended up coming out to the other boy, he was very much out with his sexuality and thought the other had noticed but the other’s reply, or lack thereof, had made him nervous. What if he decided he didn’t want to talk to him anymore because of that?  
“Lily, you were wrong!” Sammy said entering the compartment where his best friend was sitting and putting away his luggage.   
“Good morning to you Samuel! And I am never wrong little Hufflepuff” said the ginger without lifting her face from her phone, she couldn’t phantom why after all these years of phones existing the wizarding community didn’t manage to find a way to make the devices work at Hogwarts. She was very much convinced that they knew how and just didn’t want to. “What is it that you believe I got wrong?”   
“Braylen!” Sammy said plopping down next to her and resting his head on his shoulder. “He won’t talk to me” he added with a sigh. He really didn’t mean to scare him, even if the other didn’t like boys he still wanted to at least be friends with him, or maybe the other was disgusted by the idea of befriending him? What if he now hated him only because of his sexuality? He probably should have kept it to himself and maybe tell him with more calm.   
“What did you do?” said Lily taking Sammy away from his own thoughts and trying to understand what went wrong between the two boys, she was so sure that they were into each other that all of this conversation made little to no sense to her.   
“Why do you assume it was me that did something wrong!” “What did you do Sammy” “I came out to him, cause he asked if we were dating,” Sammy said shocking his head "So I told him we weren't, and he said we looked close that's why he asked and I told him that I like guys and he disappeared" he added then with a hint of sadness he enjoyed their late-night talks and didn't want the other to stop talking to him for something like that.   
"This weekend first stop is London and we'll invite Cherry Boy! He is probably scared, I'm still 100 percent sure that he likes you and he'd better come into his senses soon!" Lily said with a murderous look in her eyes.   
"Hey Lils who do we have to kill?" asked a black-haired girl entering their compartment. "Noone El, for now". 

_   
_ __   



	4. A Kiss, and maybe more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily drags Sammy B. to a party but things start going in a very unexpected direction for one of the two young witches.

“Get dressed Sammy for Salazar, is not like he’s been ghosting you for a week, we are in a magical school where phones don’t work!” said Lily storming in the Hufflepuff dorm tired of her best friend moping. “We are going to have a party and you are coming whether you want to or not!” added the Slytherin before starting to look through the other’s closet to find something he could wear for the party. “Lils, I don't want to come, I’m not in the mood for partying”    
“Here, wear this, you look cute in this” she said holding a shirt out for the Hufflepuff “Sammy stop being a lovesick puppy is not a cute look on you. Now get dressed and meet me outside, I’ll see if there’s some cute boy to invite” she added quickly and leaving before actually giving the Hufflepuff time to reply.    
  
“Happy now?” asked Sammy meeting up with his best friend outside of his dorm. He really wasn’t in the mood to go to a party but it was the first party of the year and if he missed it Lily would hold him grudges forever, in reality, he just wanted to stay in bed and think about what he could text the muggle boy as an apology and what he could have replied in the week he didn't have access to his phone. This was one of those times when he really disliked being a witch, magic was fun and he loved being at Hogwarts but why did it have to be that muggle devices didn’t work. “Also why do you bother inviting guys, you don’t even like them” he seriously couldn’t understand why she kept trying to act as if she were straight, she knew about his sexuality and it wasn’t a problem. “Shut up Sammy you don’t know what you’re talking about '' what was supposed to be a harmless joke turned out to upset the youngest Potter badly and starting to storm to the room of requirement. “Lils, Lily, please wait up, I’m sorry okay? I just don’t understand what’s going on with you!” said Sammy trying to keep his friend pace and trying to apologize to the young Slytherin, because angry Lily Luna could be very scary. “You suck at apologies, I don’t know what’s going either and if you would excuse me I’m trying to not completely be the black sheep of the family. Plus it’s only her that I like, I don’t like any other girl” said Lily on the verge of a mental breakdown, no one in her family was completely out, the only one was Albus but he only told her and James so she had no idea how her parents would react, also she wasn’t gay, maybe she was bi but that meant she could just ignore it and date guys. “HER?” screamed Sammy in excitement to finally hear his friend admit that she liked a girl. “Is Isabelle isn’t it?” he added then trying to get the redhead to admit more than what she had already. “Shut up, you know nothing! Now let’s go we cannot be late to my own party.”    
The party went pretty much like every other party they had thrown in the past, they danced a bit together, drank a bit of smuggled in fire whiskey, the same older Slytherin guy flirting with him and he flirted back just to lose time. This time it was different, they were sitting on a sofa in the room and the older moved in closer to kiss him but Sammy moved his head away quick enough for the older lips to just end up on his cheek, who knows maybe it hadn’t met Braylen he would have kissed the older back but he couldn’t do this when his heart was already taken by someone else he needed to put a stop on this. He stood up to go back to his dorm, he never wanted to go to the party in the first place, he went around the room looking for Lily to tell her he was going away and found her in a corner but what he found took him by surprise. Lily was making out with Isabelle, he quietly went away and decided to drop the idea of letting his best friend know he was going away. At least their conversation helped with something, or at least so he liked to think.

* * *

  
_   
Lily POV _   
  
One minute she was talking to the Ravenclaw girl and a minute later she had the other pinned between the wall and herself making out with her. She blamed the alcohol she drank, which definitely wasn’t at fault seeing as she only drank a butterbeer, but she needed to blame something. This was scary territory, something she wasn’t used to, she was used to being in control, of knowing what was happening. She had kissed someone in the past but kissing boys definitely didn’t feel the same as kissing Isabelle.    
“Miss Potter” she heard a voice say, she felt all her blood freeze in a second, that was the headmistress, and not only did she just caught at a party, but also she caught her making out with someone in the hallways. “Yes, miss headmistress?” she said turning to the teacher and trying to hide the other girl, hoping that she would get a hint and go away so as not to get caught. “What were you and that other girl doing at this time of the night out of your dorms?” said McGonagall stern as ever, which probably should have scared the young Slytherin but she was used to getting in trouble with the headmistress. “Wasn’t it obvious miss?”    
“Go back to your dorm room and tomorrow first thing in the morning I expect you in my office. As for the other student, we will talk about it tomorrow once you will tell me who it was” said the headmistress realizing it was 2 am and it would have been better to deal with the young Potter next thing in the morning. “Goodnight miss!” said Lily before heading to her dorm room. “To your own room Potter or I will call in your parents!” shot after her the headmistress for reassurance. “Sure thing miss” shouted the Slytherin back.    
  
“You all out now, other than the Malfoy!” Lily shouted opening her room dorm, she had stuff to figure out and she knew that Sonya Greengrass “Malfoy” was her best bet. “So, is the offer still up?” she asked sitting on the other girl’s bed dangerously close to her. “You mean, the, offer?” asked the blonde scooting closer to the tattooed girl. “Yes that offer, I don’t know if I like girls and I want to find out” admitted Lily for the second time in the same night but she needed to understand if she liked girls in general because she never felt the same way she felt with Isabelle as she felt with boys. “Do you want to go all the way?” asked the blonde cupping the other girl's cheek before kissing her without waiting for a reply. Lily instinctively responded to the kiss, she couldn’t deny that the Malfoy was hot and that she was physically attracted to her but it didn’t really feel like it felt with Isabelle, she blamed that on maybe the adrenaline of risking getting caught, it had to be that, she didn’t do feelings. “Yes if you want to” she replied after the kiss. “I am up for some fun with you cutie” replied back the Malfoy before pinching the other’s side and kissing her again. Before they knew it they were both naked, under the blonde’s blankets and exploring each other’s bodies.    
  
“I do not believe this was your first time Lilian,” said the Malfoy laying on her pillow. How was she still gorgeous sweaty and with messy hair baffled the Potter. “It’s Lily, and yes it was, it was… fun!” she replied picking up her clothes and going to her trunk to get clean PJs to change to. “So what’s the verdict?” asked Sonya while following the other with her eyes. “I don’t know, I might need to try again” saif the ginger laughing while getting dressed. “Potter, I won’t ever turn you down but I am honestly curious and also what sparked this random interest? You always turned me down” Lily could tell that Malfoy was actually genuinely curious but she couldn’t tell her the truth. ”'Nothing sparked it, I just realized that I might like girls and you are the girl into girls I know. I think I do like girls, guys are gross, now if you excuse me Mcgonagoll is waiting for me first thing in the morning” half lied the ginger getting into her bed. “Goodnight Potter” “Goodnight Malfoy and thanks.”   
  



	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with the headmistress turns out in Lilian having to face her true feelings

"So! Where were you this morning?" asked Sammy sitting beside the Slytherin in the great hall. It was a normal sight to see the Hufflepuff actually sitting at the Slytherin table instead of his own house's. "McGonagall" muffled in response Lily finally drinking some coffee, the headmistress and the paintings of the former headmasters had given her a headache and lack of sleep didn't help with it. "What for? Did she catch the party? Did she give you detention?" asked the Hufflepuff trying to get more answers out of the very sleepy Slytherin. "Not quite, yes she did, now let me finish my coffee and then I'll explain, not here tho" replied the ginger sipping her coffee and hoping that the Hufflepuff would finally stay quiet for a couple of minutes.   
  


"So will you finally tell me what happened?" asked Sammy once they were in the latter common room. "She caught me making out with someone" replied back the Slytherin, why was she still avoiding who it was. Probably saying that she kissed the Ravenclaw out loud would have made it all too real, it was easier to pretend it never happened than to deal with it. "I know it was Isabelle, I saw you. So how was it? Did you just kiss?"   
"Yes, Sammy we just kissed! What were you expecting? I told you the headmistress caught us!" she didn't even bother denying she just needed to accept that that was the reality and move on, it was just a simple kiss nothing more. "I've heard you kicked everyone out of your room so I thought that after the McGonagall went away, you came back here with Isabelle. So if it wasn't with Isabelle who was it?" asked Sammy poking his friend arm hoping to get some answers, he was way too curious and the Slytherin needed to talk to someone about what happened, he could see that everything was driving her crazy. "You are the most annoying best friend ever" replied with an annoyed huff the Slytherin. "You still love me so who was it? Someone older?"   
Lily shook her head. "A Gryffindor?"   
"I'd kill myself beforehand"   
"Lils c'mon tell me I'm your best friend! Pretty please"   
"Alright alright, but then you shut up. I slept with Sonya" the ginger admitted now feeling self-conscious about what happened, had it really been the best thing to do? At least it had cleared her doubts, she wasn't into boys at all but still kissing her roommate didn't feel the same as kissing Isabelle. Could it be that she was developing feelings for the Ravenclaw? No impossible she didn't get crushes, she had to put an end to this before it was too late. "Malfoy?" "Yes, Sammy how many others Sonya are in this castle" "But why?" "Because she's hot" simply replied the Slytherin like it was a matter of fact, leaving her Hufflepuff friend very confused. "Now if you excuse me I have detention to go to" she added quickly and heading out of the common room without explaining further.    


“Franklin, the old headmistress caught you too?” asked a very confused, nervous and honestly a little bit excited Lily. “You didn’t tell her it was me?” asked back the Ravenclaw, she sounded mad, noted Lily, mad at her as if she knew what had happened after they both went their own way, but she couldn't know. “Wasn’t me, believe me, or not, but if I wanted you to get caught I wouldn’t have tried to hide you yesterday?” said the Slytherin resting on the wall near them waiting for the headmistress to arrive and give them their assignment for detention. “Miss Potter! The walls of the school have been supporting themselves for centuries, they do not need your help!” Lily cursed under her breath when she heard the headmistress and for once listened to what she was told, she was already in detention and didn’t want to drag this for longer.    
“You and Miss Franklin will clean the Trophies in the Trophy Room, it looks to me that you two work well in unison, I expect you to be finished in two hours. You will find the supplies inside, I will come back and check on you later.” said the Headmistress before leaving the two girls. “C'mon the earlier we start the earlier we finish,” said the Slytherin taking the other girl's hand and dragging her inside the room. “Why so eager Lilian? Do you want to leave early so you can get in someone’s bed?” that one sentence made her realize that more people than she would have liked to know about what had happened the night before. “What is it Iz? Are you jealous?” asked the Slytherin, she was playing with fire and she was very much aware of that but she enjoyed it too much to stop. It was that a game, nothing more, she did not have feelings for the blonde Ravenclaw. She quickly remembered that they had to still clean the trophies or the headmistress would have never let them leave, lucky grandma Molly had taught her the spell to enchant objects to do the work for you. “That’s cheating Lilian” replied promptly the Ravenclaw. “You thought we had something? It’s not cheating if we aren’t in a relationship, Isabelle” she knew what the other meant but it was more fun to pretend she thought she meant what had happened the night before. “You know what I mean,” said the Ravenclaw starting to actually clean the trophies with her own energy and not with magic, as to emphasize what she meant. “Yes I do, but do not worry pretty I can find time for you” Lily being Lily kept pretending she didn’t actually understand what she was referring to cleaning with magic and moved closer to the other girl putting a strand of hair behind her ear. “Stop being a bitch Potter, is not nice to toy with people,” said the Ravenclaw holding back tears and scooting away from the now baffled Slytherin. Maybe she had gone too far…   



End file.
